You're Not Sorry
by pianogirl4545
Summary: In the Last Olympian, Annabeth told Percy that Luke came to her house. He tried to convince her of running away together, just like old times. What really happened between Annabeth and Luke? Find out in this story!


You're Not Sorry: a Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Story

In the Last Olympian, Annabeth told Percy that Luke came to her house and tried to convince her of running away together, just like old times. What really happened? Find out in this epic story!

"Breakfast kids", called my stepmom. "Annabeth, I'm taking your brothers to lunch. You're going to be home by yourself most of the afternoon."

I sighed and finished my waffles.

"Annabeth, I'm going to work today. You know the rules." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad, No parties, no answering the door or phone, no fun."

Afternoon rolled around and my parents left. I told them good-bye and watched them drive down the road. I trudged over to the couch and turned on my favorite channel: The History Channel. After watching an hour long special on the Black Death, I felt nauseated, but still hungry, so I put some water on the stove for Mac and cheese.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I remembered what my Dad said about not answering the door, but something pulled me towards it. I looked through the peephole and stepped back in surprise. It was… LUKE!

I stood there petrified. The thought that Luke might actually might come and visit me never crossed my mind. For this reason, I knew he couldn't just be here for a friendly visit. I opened the door with my hands trembling. "L-L-L-Luke?!" I finally managed.

Luke smiled "Annabeth!" He put his arms out for a hug but I pushed him away and went into the house. But, unfortunately Luke followed. I sat down on the couch in a huff and stard straight ahead.

"So…" Luke said searching for conversation. "How are your brothers?" Before I could say anything, a new thought struck me- MY MAC AND CHEESE! I had left my boiling water on the stove with a lid on the pot and it exploded! Boiling water overflowed down the sides.

"Oops." I muttered. Luke was stifling a laugh behind me, and for a second I remembered the old Luke, the carefree, not butthead Luke. I took the pot off the stove and drained some of the water out. After putting the macaroni in the water and setting a timer, I went back to Luke. "Fine," I gave my answer to his question.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." Luke said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Umm… Annabeth, I've been thinking. I really miss the days we were running away together, Thalia, you, and me. It could be like old times, without Thalia. She made it perfectly clear on Mount Tam that she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Luke I-"

""No listen Annabeth, we could escape everything. We could escape this war, your parents, like old times."

I looked down at my feet. "No."

Luke looked taken aback. "What?"

"No." I answered more boldly.

"But Annabeth, you would never have to worry about Percy-"

That's when I did something that surprised even me… I slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint. "Annabeth, you know you hate your life. I rescued you. Do me a favor and help me out a little!" he said voice shaking and rising with every word. "Luke, you are a coward. You run away from anything that you don't like. You are no better than the Olympians you're trying to overthrow!" I yelled. Luke looked at me with a tearful eyes and a sad hand printed face.

"Well, you're boyfriend; Perseus Jackson is making you say that! You would join my army if it wasn't for that filthy little brat!" he said shaking me.

"I hate you! Go away and leave! I never want to see your face again!" I nearly screamed at him.

He got up and left with his face still having the handprint and small tears streaming down his cheeks.

Once he left, I collapsed onto the couched and bawled into a pillow. My dad came home and asked with deep concern in his voice "What the Hecate happened to you?" I tearfully told him about the meeting with Luke and the soaked kitchen. He nodded and told me it was going to be alright and cuddled me in his lap like he did when I was little after having a bad dream or falling of my bike.

I cried until all of my tears were gone. I felt better and my dad made us a frozen pizza and cleaned up the kitchen.

Even though I told Luke Never in a bazillion light-years, running away with Luke is still my biggest would if. I can't believe I ever looked up to him.


End file.
